User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 1
Welcome To Camp Greenwood Friday; July 31, 2009; Greenwood, Flordia So here I am, riding shotgun in my Diablo Stallion that I earned last year while Derek is driving me through this small town in the middle of Florida called Greenwood. I never been this far south from Liberty State my entire life. I've been to Bullworth, which is around 50-60 miles north by road and I've been to Los Angeles which is thousands of miles across the country at the west coast, but I've never been anywhere below Liberty and New York states. While Derek was driving, I was looking and thinking. I looked at the different stores and places that the town had to offer. Of course, I might be able to go into town as I was going to camp. I've never been to camp before, but Michael and Charles both said they have and that it was fun. But I had some gut feeling that fun wasn't going to be what I will be experiencing here. "You're going to have much fun here Clayton, I swear you will", Derek assured me. I didn't reply back to him. In fact, I was pretty much never going to talk to him again. He told me months ago that he was my real dad and that he has been keeping it a secret for most of my life. I don't know why he abandoned me like that, but it wasn't cool to do so. I've been through alot these past five years and he decided to just tell me right on the spot that he was my real dad and that Larry Mason, the guy who I thought was my real dad, was just his best friend who adopted me. I do not find that good or funny. He should have told me a long time ago. "You know you won't have to see me for an entire month since I'll be out of this country? And once one month at camp is over, then you'll be right back at Bullworth with your friends?" Okay, now he was really desperate for me to say one word. But I won't. After a while of talking, he finally stopped trying and just drove us towards the campsite. After a few minutes of driving, we finally got to Camp Greenwood. I looked up at the arch sign that said "Welcome To Camp Greenwood" as we pulled in. Derek stopped the vehicle right next to a building and then this blonde-haired woman stepped up to the car. "Welcome to Camp Greenwood. I'm Stacy Palmer and I'm the activities director", she said as Derek and I got out of the car. Man was she HOT. Long blonde hair, sweet green eyes, good-looking ass and legs that go all the way up. "I'm Derek Stone and this is my son, Clayton". "Hey", I greeted her. "Well Clayton, since you arrived you have to see the Camp Master. He'll be wanting to meet you", she told me. "Camp Master?" I asked in confusion. "Like the headmaster of a school. It's what Bryon calls himself here", she told me. Camp master, how pathetic? How hard is it to have control over a camp, I thought to myself. "He's the fourth door on the right inside", she instructed. As I walked inside the building, I heard Derek tell Stacy about my anger problem. I didn't want her of all people to know, but I'm sure she would have found out sooner or later depending on who pissed me off. As I went down to the Camp Master's door, I looked in one of the other three doors and saw some kid younger than me injured. "I fell on some rocks and scratched my knee open", he said. "Kid, I'm on my smoking break right now", the nurse said as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. I continued to the Camp Master's door and then knocked. "Come in, kid", a deep voice said. I went in and closed the door behind me, which was pretty much a bad idea. "Now please, sit down", the voice said. As I sat down, the leather chair turned around and I saw who this "Camp Master" was. He had probably thin brown hair, brown eyes and a dark tone to his skin, probably due to living down here. He looks alot like what comedian Chevy Chase looked like back in the 80s before he got old. "My name is Bryon Palmer. I am the Camp Master for Camp Greenwood. Now let's see what we got, shall we?" He went onto his computer and looked up my rap sheet. Seriously, is there ever going to be a place where I don't have to have people looking at my rap sheet when I stay there for more than a week? "You have a very violent past and I'm sure your present is not much better", he stated. "Not really", I assured him. "Here's the deal. The whole 'fun for you, fun for all' bullshit that's on our brochures aren't exactly true. We don't give a damn about you or any other damn child. We have one clear goal: that us camp staff are satisfied and are making money. So whatever activity that we have planned for you, you better do it. If we tell you to do something, then you better do it. And you better not try to tell your parents about us or we will make sure you have the most unforgetful punishment of your entire life. Am I fucking clear?" I didn't reply due to all that he told me. I knew there wasn't anything right about this place. "Am I fucking clear?" he asked again as he grabbed me by the shirt collar. "Yes, sir", I lied. As soon as he let go of my shirt collar and sat back down, I then quickly rushed out the door and then ran back to Derek. "Yeah, I think I spend enough time here already", I told him. "Clayton, I already told you that you have to stay here for a month while I'm away", he told me. "Derek, this camp ain't like what you remembered it to be. They show complete disregard to kids here", I told him. "I can't believe that you're lying already to try and convince me to take you out of this", he said shockingly. He thinks that I'm lying, what the fuck. "I can't believe that you're accusing me of lying to your face. I may hate you right now, but I would never lie to you about anything", I told him. "Let me tell you something: this is the only safe place for you right now", he stated as he pulled me away from the ears of Stacy and Bryon. "Max knows that you go to Bullworth and he'll most likely try to get to you while I'm away. The same if you went with Michael to Liberty City or even went back to Carcer City and just became a drifter for the month. The last thing I want for you is to be safe. You're my son and that's all I want while I'm away. You're going to be okay here. This place is off Max's map and you tackled things worse than bad management, not that this is bad. I assure you you'll be okay". "Trust me man, Bullworth Academy isn't this twisted and my intense rivarly with Alex McCormick wasn't even as bad as staying at this place. You're going to be sorry that you left me here when I'm covered in scars or eaten by an alligator", I told him. He sighed and then took me back to Bryon and Stacy and said, "Take good care of him". I was just completely shocked when he just said that. It was bad enough that he lied to me my entire life about him being my father and now he was leaving me here where Bryon and his staff might just abuse me. This has to be some kind of a fucking joke. He then went to the trunk of my car, took out my luggage of clothing and then handed them to me. "Just so you don't take off, I'm taking your car and I'm keeping it in a storage depot down in Vice City". "But that's like 30-40 miles away", I protested. "I know", he stated. "JUDAS", I yelled. "I hope you have a good time here", Derek then said to me. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of him Mr. Stone. You have nothing to worry about", Bryon said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Keep your damn hands off me", I threatened him as I swiped his hand off me. As I watched Derek pull away with MY CAR, I heard Bryon say behind my back, "Oh, we will take good care of him indead". I turned to look at him and he had on an evil grin. "Daddy, I think...." "Not now, Stacy. Why don't you show Clayton here where his quarters is and then let him settle in". Stacy sighed and then said, "Come on, Mr. Stone. You will be sharing your quarters with two other kids", she instructed. I kept a good eye on Camp Master Bryon as I followed Stacy with my luggage in hand until we were out of his sights. I do not trust or even like him at all. If Chevy Chase has an younger evil sibling or a clone that never ages, then I just met him. All I got to say about him is that it's not going to end for him well if he even messes with me. Category:Blog posts